dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Z (LOTSG)
Zero, sometimes referred to as Prime Zero, Young Zero, and nicknamed 'Z '''by his parents, is Universe-Z's version of Zero and the adopted son of Allie and Kaestos. He currently lives with his parents on a planet similar to the one that Kais make their homes on. Personality Prime Zero is very different from his alternate counterpart, instead of being a murdering and sadistic tyrant this Zero is a good, trustworthy, and honorable person. Zero has a strong relationship with his parents, respecting both of them for helping him become who he is, however, he finds Kaestos to be easier to connect with than Allie, despite loving his mother just as much as his father. After being forced to sit out of the fight against Buu, Zero gained a desire to prove himself as a fighter to his father and during the Tournament between Universe C and Z he entered to show his father how strong he was. Zero also holds a desire to prove that not all Frost Demons are evil creatures and even asked Piccolo to forfeit during the tournament between Universe C and Z so he could be given the opportunity to fight against Universe-C's Frost. When he forfeited against Cabba due to exhaustion from defeating both Frost and Auta Magetta, Zero briefly thought that doing so caused him to look bad in front of the other, more experienced fighters, but when his father told him that a smart fighter knows when to give up his spirit was lifted, especially when Kaestos said he was proud of his son. Biography Zero was born on Planet Freeze, unlike his counterpart, and was born to a royal lineage among his people. Soon after he was born the Cold Family destroyed his families palace, Zero was discovered and placed in an orphanage, his identity was discovered shortly thereafter but he was viewed as a non-threat by the Cold Family. One day, while performing his duties as an Honorary Supreme Kai, Kaestos came across the planet that had the orphanage Zero had been sent to. He soon discovered that Zero was on the planet and planned to destroy what he believed was the same twisted being he fought in his universe, however, upon seeing the innocent child Kaestos couldn't hope to harm him, and with Allie, adopted the young Frost Demon. For years he was raised by the two and came to love them as his own parents and they, in turn, loved him as their own son. One day Zero discovered that he was the counterpart of the monster that slaughtered the Z-Warriors of Kaestos' universe, this discovery left him in shock as he was unable to comprehend why his father didn't destroy him at first sight. When Zero asked his father if he even thought of destroying him Kaestos admitted that he had, but only once. When he heard that Zero was on the same planet he himself was on the only goal on his mind was finding and killing him, but after looking on the innocent and orphaned child he couldn't even think of killing him, the only thought on his mind was to help the child and from there he adopted Zero as his own. Kaestos admitted that, at first, he could only see the evil Zero from his universe when looking at the growing Frost Demon, but for years he had only seen his son, not the monster from another universe. Eventually, Kaestos sensed a few incredible powers coming from the Prime Universe's Dragonworld and went to investigate, for the next 10 years, he would spend time between Earth and his home, raising and training Zero and training with the Z-Warriors at different times. Buu Conflicts During the conflict against Buu Zero wished to join in the fight, however, his power was less than that of Super Saiyan 2 Goku or Vegeta. While he initially desired to take part in the fight after Majin Vegeta was beaten into submission by the monster Kaestos forbid him from joining the fight, with Zero not willing to argue with his father. After the threat of Kid Buu had been neutralized Zero went on his own, determined to increase his power, as he wished to be a protector like his parents. Tournament between Universe Z & C Power Like his counterpart Zero had incredible power as a child, but unlike the alternate Zero, this one was almost killed by the Cold Family, which didn't happen in Universe-Z. After being taken in by Kaestos and Allie Zero was taught morality and then was trained by his adopted father, and then trained on his own. When Buu returned Zero was weaker than Super Saiyan 2 Goku or Vegeta and upon seeing Majin Buu brutally beat Majin Vegeta into submission he was forbidden from entering the fight against the monster by Kaestos, however, he did donate energy for the Super Spirit Bomb that Goku used to kill Kid Buu. By the time he turned 16 during Champa and Beerus' tournament, Zero had gained a great deal of power from years of continuous training and was equal to Final Form Frost and was able to defeat Auta Magetta after beating Frost, however, he was too tired to fight against Cabba and forfeited the match. During the conflict against Goku Black and Future Zamasu, Zero's power increased even further and held a God Ki equivalent of 2 when using Super Evolution, allowing him to defeat Future Zamasu alongside Gohan and Future Trunks . Transformations *'Final Form/True Form -''' Zero usually remains in his natural form, which held power equal to Super Saiyan 2 Goku and Vegeta during the conflicts against Buu due to his training with his parents. Years later, during the tournament between universe Z and C, Zero held power on par with Final Form Frost. *'Super Evolution -' Zero achieved this form after the tournament between universes Z and C but before the conflicts against Future Zamasu and Goku Black, he holds a God Ki equivalent of 2 in this form. Techniques Fights & Conflicts *Zero (Final Form) '''VS '''Frost (Final Form) (Zero Wins) *Zero (Final Form) '''VS '''Auta Magetta (Zero Wins) *Zero (Final Form) '''VS '''Cabba (Loss: Zero Forfeited) *Frost (Final From/Super Evolution), Gohan (Chou Super Saiyan 2), and Future Trunks (Penultimate Super Saiyan/Chou Super Saiyan 2) '''VS '''Kaestos (Beyond Saiyan God) (Goal of the training session accomplished) *Zero (Super Evolution), Gohan (Chou Super Saiyan 2), and Future Trunks (Chou Super Saiyan 2) '''VS '''Future Zamasu (Makaioshin) (Won, Zamasu is defeated) Trivia Category:Kaestal Category:Main Character(s) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Tails Category:New Characters Category:Powerful Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Frieza's Race Category:Aliens Category:Arcosians Category:Powerful Category:Good Category:Heroes